


I see us together, forever.

by kawde



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawde/pseuds/kawde
Summary: Something changes between the shows in Ottawa and Montréal.





	I see us together, forever.

Once the last person leaves the meet & great area, the cast is already ready to go back to the hotel for a good night’s sleep. Scott approaches Eric and Patrick and high fives them both before wishing them a good night and a “see you soon guys”. 

“Wait, you and Tess are not going back to the hotel with us?” Eric asks. 

Scott shakes his head. “We’re driving home tonight, it’s just a 2hr drive anyway. T had our landlord on the phone this morning - she’s giving back her keys tomorrow.” 

He shrugs but can’t hide his growing smile. Tessa enters the room with a backpack, her handbag and two suitcases in tow, rolling everything towards Scott’s waiting arms. 

“Here she is” he cooes ridiculously as his petite partner settles under his arm. “My roommate”. 

****

After leaving the rental car in an agency two streets from their building, Scott runs back to help Tessa with the last boxes in her condo. He steps inside and expects to feel nostalgic - he’s grown used to her place after almost three years. 

Tessa has done a good job of transferring as much as she could before leaving to Japan last month. The fridge is empty, as well as all the cabinets in the kitchen. The living room also is, except for the grey couch and the TV. All the photos that used to sit on the shelves are gone. 

He finds her in the bedroom, retrieving a sock that looks like his from under the bed where two small boxes sit. 

“That’s it?” He asks while looking around. 

“Yeah. Those are just a few cables and three jackets that I left here.” 

She smiles a tired smile but grabs a box and walks to the living room. 

“I’m not saying I’m going to miss this place but... we had a few good moments in here” Scott watches her looking at the downtown Montreal view. He leaves the box next to the other one on the kitchen island and carefully steps towards her. Envelops his arms around her waist. 

“I’m not sad” she states.   
“No?” 

Tess looks behind her shoulder to look at him in the eyes. 

“Jeff asks if he should bring a housewarming gift to dinner tomorrow” 

They both smile at each other and Scott kisses the delicate skin of her neck he loves oh so much and chuckles silently. She turns around in his arms. 

“Are we sure? Of this” she waves her hand around them “of moving together” 

“We are” he kisses her forehead “I am.” 

****

Scott liked the condo on the 3rd floor of the building facing the Lachine canal from the minute he stepped inside in 2015. But it’s apparently taken until April 2018 for it to feel like his true home. 

A few photos join his on the walls. Candid moments of him and Tessa at restaurants, parks and lake beaches. One picture stands out though and he is glad Tessa is reorganizing the bathroom so he can indulge in this sweet moment and let a single happy tear slide down his cheek. 

The photo shows them both in complete winter gear - coats, gloves, hats and boots- and kissing with Tessa in a partial dip. Taken by one of his sister-in-laws during a family visit last year. It’s completely cheesy, with the Christmas lights behind their backs and the old Montréal buildings around but Scott can’t help but decide it’s his favourite photo of them. It radiates happiness and love. 

****

Tessa moving to his apartment is not a big deal he finds out. She’s already spent so much time here before the move. Scott expects to feel excited and to jump around at least the first few days. And as much as his brothers label him as a “softie” since the past couple years, he truly doesn’t expect to be this calm. 

He thinks about coming home to Tessa for the rest of his life. Of cradling her soft body in his embrace on the couch during a rainy day. Of whispering “good morning/ happy birthday/ merry Christmas/ I love you” to her first thing in the morning. 

His heart feels a little warmer in his body starting April 29th, 2018.

****

A few months ago, they decided to announce their romantic relationship in July during their retirement speech. But as Scott looks around their - his and Tessa’s- bedroom filled with so many tender memories and love and his eyes settle on his partner in life - curled in a blanket- he knows. 

An extravagant appearance on TV to announce such a beautiful thing as their love for each other is not what he wants. He’s pretty sure Tessa doesn’t want it either. 

“Hey, baby?” He kneels next to the bed and lays his head on her thigh. 

Tessa looks down at him. 

“I don’t think we should say anything in July about us.” He sees her move slightly and grasps her thigh. “We should do it before. What do you say? We’re both happy and it would be a nice gesture to the fans to let them know that” 

“Come here” she whispers with a smile on her face as Scott sits on the bed and brings her to his lap, foreheads pressed together. 

**** 

They surprise their supporters with sweet pictures for the rest of the tour. Her birthday is the icing on the cake for their fans who see - for the very first time- Scott’s favourite photo on his social media accounts with a simple caption that leaves nothing and everything to be said.


End file.
